


A Study In Color

by behappy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soccer AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec attends Idris Institute. Magnus attends Downworld Academy. The two schools are rivals and nothing will stop either one from pursuing the championship trophy.</p><p>Or, the boys are soccer players and they're having a secret love affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Associates with Red and Blue

        "Kick me in the shin one more time and you'll be in the Morgue."  
  
        "You might want to tone down your scowling. It's not good for your wrinkles."  
  
        "Fuck you, Bane."  
  
        "Actually, I'd much rather get my hands on your brother."  
  
        And that's when the scrimmage ends with the two boys rolling on the freshly cut grass with their limbs grappling each other for supremacy.  
  
        "Wayland! Let him go!"  
  
        Both of their coaches run at the two, their team mates standing around as they grapple for at least the hundredth time. The two adults manage to pull them apart, both athletes standing and wiping the grass from their sweaty skin.  
  
        "Let's call it a day." Coach Garroway insists, pulling his boy back to their side.  
  
        Him and Coach Starkweather nod at each other.  
  
        "Okay, boys, huddle up." Coach Starkweather gathers his team, the lot of them huddling and glaring at their captain.  
  
        "You just can't last one fucking day, Jace, can you?"  
  
        "He was making a run at you." Jace defends, pushing his brother's shoulder. "So, shut up."  
  
        "I don't give a fuck!"  
  
        "Alec! Jace! Take a lap,  _now_."  
  
        They fight the whole time.

* * * *

  
        Alec is always the last one to leave the locker room. It's a habit he has, always waiting until everyone's gone to shower and change.  
  
        His siblings used to complain about him taking so long because then they had to go home with Jace, but he never felt any guilt for taking some well-earned 'me time' after every practice.  
  
        With his towel around his waist and a low whistle escaping his lips, Alec feels a pair of arms wrap around his hips. "You're late."  
  
        "I had a very long lecture given to me because of your brother."  
          
        Alec rolls his eyes. "He's an idiot."  
  
        "I find him to be very endearing."  
  
        Alec purses his lips, sliding out of his boyfriend's grip to start getting dressed. "I have to be home by ten, tonight."  
  
        Magnus looks away from his boyfriend to give him privacy and sighs dramatically at Alec's words. "But that's so early."  
  
        "I have to make sure the house is clean. My parents come home tomorrow."  
  
        "Fine, fine. We'll make the best of it." Magnus relents. "Our anniversary's coming up this weekend. I want to take you to a nice restaurant on 49th and Lexington."  
          
        Alec slides his sweats up his legs. "The French place? I heard it's expensive."  
  
        "I've got more than enough money, darling." Magnus peeks over, finding it all clear for him to look at the Institute student.  
  
        "I know, but I don't like you wasting it on me."  
  
        "It's not a waste, it's an investment." Magnus replies smugly, gesturing to his lower region.  
  
        Alec throws his sweaty jersey at the man. "I won't hesitate to hit you, Bane."  
  
        "Your shirt smells disgusting." Magnus pinches it between his index finger and thumb, scrunching up his face.  
  
        Alec takes it and stuffs it into his training bag. "You weren't complaining that one time after practice when we--"  
  
        "Do not bring up our endeavors. They're not valid in an argument." Magnus waves his hand, the nail polish reflecting in the light of the setting sun.  
  
        "You're not valid in an argument." Alec retorts childishly, stuffing the rest of his gear into his bag.  
  
        "The middle school comeback? Come now, Alexander, you've got to have something better than that."  
  
        Alec swings the black bag over his shoulder, flicking his damp hair out of his eyes. "I do. It goes like this: What if I just go straight home instead of going with you?"  
  
        Magnus' eyes widen. "That's not a funny joke."  
  
        The other starts his exit, not looking back.  
  
        "Alexander! You're not serious."  
  
        Silence.  
  
        "Alexander?!"

* * * *

  
        Idris Institute has always been based on prejudice, there's no questioning that. Most of the students and faculty are just as prejudice as the founders, but there's the select few who aren't. Alec and some of his friends are those select few. With the exception of--  
  
        "I want to crush his stupid Downworlder face into the ground until he can't breathe and he'll be begging for mercy."  
  
        -- Jace.  
  
        Alec blinks, staring at his brother with concern.  
  
        "Jace, what the hell." The redhead looks just as taken aback as Alec and the rest of the their friends, but the blond doesn't falter. "Magnus is like a brother to me."  
  
        "He's scum. Why do we even play them anymore? They're not even worth our time."  
  
        Anger flicks across Clary's eyes and Alec knows his brother's fucked.  
  
        "That's my step-father's team you're talking about, asshole." Clary stands, marching away with the team's water boy hot on her heels.  
  
        "You're gonna have to get over this stupid rivalry one day, brother."  
  
        Jace grimaces. "Bane has taken this further than just playing soccer."  
  
        "Have you ever thought that he might be messing with you because he thinks it's funny?" Alec questions before their sister can speak, arms crossed.  
  
        "Alec's right, you know." The Lightwood children turn their heads to the younger. "I've been watching you guys play for years, I know how he is. He's never teased you with ferocity like you do to him. He only teases because you get so worked up."  
  
        "Fuck Magnus Bane." Jace growls, leaving the table.  
  
        Alec uncrosses his arms. "And then there were three."  
  
        "Two." Izzy corrects with a grin. "I spot my beautiful girlfriend."  
  
        Alec and Max share a look before simultaneously rolling their eyes.  
  
        "Okay, kiddo, let's take their trash."  
  
        "Why do we always have to do it?" The seventh grader complains, gathering the food trays with scattered food and napkins.  
  
        "Cause we're maids."  
  
        "I quit."

* * * *

  
        "Reservations for Magnus Bane."  
  
        "Yes, of course." The waiter gathers two menus and leads the couple to a table in the corner of the room, right where Alec likes to be. "Your waitress will be here shortly."  
  
        Alec nods a 'thank you' while he takes his seat. "This place is  _really_  fancy."  
  
        "That's why I told you to dress fancy." Magnus winks, unfolding his cloth napkin and placing it in his lap. "I wonder if I can get the waiter to give us wine."  
  
        "How about we don't get arrested on our four-year anniversary?" Alec glares, copying Magnus' movement.  
  
        "Alright, alright." Magnus waves his hand.  
  
        "Wait," Alec reaches across the table, gripping Magnus' airborne hand. "You repainted your nails."  
  
        Magnus nods, allowing his lover to stare down at the crimson paint. "We've been studying the effect of colors in AP Psychology. Apparently red is associating with passion, desire, and love. So, I figured tonight would be the occasion to repaint."  
  
        "I like red on you." Alec comments softly, caressing Magnus' hand.  
  
        "I like  _me_  on you." Magnus purrs, Alec immediately retracting his hand.  
  
        "We're in public, pervert."  
  
        "But I'm not one to--"  
  
        "Oops, sorry, boys." An older woman with her gray hair pulled back into a neat bun appears alongside their table. "Didn't mean to stop your conversation, but I would like to take your drink orders."  
  
        "Two waters." Magnus replies.  
  
        "Are you sure? No soda?"  
  
        "Yes,  _madame_." Magnus accents.  
  
        She smiles, whisking away.  
  
        "What's blue associated with?" Alec asks suddenly.  
  
        Magnus flicks his eyes up from the top of Alec's exposed chest. "Sorry, what?"  
  
        "I asked, Mr. Pervert, what blue's associated with."  
  
        Magnus nods. "Well, it's parallel with loyalty, truth and wisdom."  
  
        "Hm, I like that."  
  
        "It fits your personality  _and_  your eyes." Magnus agrees with a soft smile.  
  
        It's by the time they're eating dessert that Magnus brings up the coming soccer game.  
  
        "I'm gonna go to your soccer game with Clary. She thinks I'm doing it to get some dirt on you guys, but I only told her I enjoy watching as much as playing." Magnus winks, earning a feigned gag from the other.  
  
        "Just don't let Jace see you."  
  
        Magnus nods, sighing. "His confrontational attitude is starting to irritate me. It's not even fun anymore."  
  
        "Once the season's over, we'll tell him. We'll tell everyone."  
  
        Alec and Magnus had been planning this for years. At the beginning, when neither knew how well they were gonna be together, they knew that hiding their relationship was a must. But, after a year then two then three, they decided to wait until their last high school season to tell everyone. It's always been a solid plan to them.  
  
        "I love it when you talk coming-out to me." Magnus swoons dramatically.  
  
        It's later, at Magnus' apartment, that they exchange gifts. Alec had spent two hours walking around a local mall to find the perfect present for Magnus. Two hours, alone, and without a clue as to what he was doing.  
  
        "If you don't like it, we can take it back and get you something new." Alec promises, handing Magnus the little, velvet box.  
  
        They're facing each other on Magnus' bed, Magnus basically in Alec's lap. He stretches to press a light kiss to Alec's forehead. "I'm sure I'll love it."  
  
        True to his word, Magnus is awestruck at the [ring](http://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/8582356/10k-Black-Plated-Gold-4-1-2ct-TDW-Mens-Round-Black-Diamond-Ring-P15855451.jpg). At first Alec thinks he got it wrong, but then Magnus is pulling the ring from the box and slipping it onto his ring finger happily. "It's perfect, Alexander. So perfect."  
  
        And Alec accepts Magnus' arms around his neck and their lips finding each other's in a sweet kiss.  
  
        "God, you're making my gift look like shit." Magnus grumbles, sliding the shoe box closer to them.  
  
        "I love my shoes as much as I love you, so I'll be just as happy with mine." Alec lifts the box, setting it on their laps. "If they're cleats, that's even bet--"  
  
        Alec's words die in his throat, however, and he can't finish the reassurance for his boyfriend. The tops of the cleats are a smooth black, matching the way Alec wants himself to be seen, but the bottoms... The bottoms are rainbow colored.  
  
        "Are they--"  
  
        Alec tackles his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the other's torso and pressing kisses to every inch of his face. "I love them. I love you. I love you  _and_  them."  
  
        "Okay, okay." Magnus laughs, prying his boyfriend off of him. "You're like an excitable dog."  
  
        "There's something else about me that's really excitable." Alec wiggles his eyebrows up and down.  
  
        Magnus' laughter fills the room. "That was horrible."  
  
        "But that's not gonna stop you, is it?"  
  
        "No, not at all."  
  
        Sex hasn't always been easy for Alec, but he went from being a blushing virgin to a gasping teenager asking for more and more.  
  
        And Magnus knows this better than anyone. "I expect you to fuck my brains out."


	2. Associates with Green and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pop goes the weasel.

       "To us!" Jace cheers, raising his shot glass.  
  
        The rest of the team follows, clinking their glasses together before throwing the alcohol back and swallowing their choice of vodka. Jace sends an accusing look Alec's way when he doesn't cringe at the taste (Alec filled his glass with water), but says nothing.  
  
        "I'm gonna head out. I'm too tired to celebrate."  
  
        Jace is undeterred. "See ya, man!"  
  
        Alec hears the rest of the team cheering and yelling, their voices filling the empty classroom. He gives Clary a nods when he passes her on the way out and she calls her congratulations.  
  
        "Thanks." He mutters back, sliding his jacket on before pushing the entrance doors open to the back parking lot.  
  
        He shivers when the cold air hits his exposed skin.  
  
        "Alexander." Alec grins as his lover embraces him, kissing both of his cheeks. "You did so good out there. I was worried for a moment that you guys weren't going to win."  
  
        Alec shrugs, smirking. "Well, we did."  
  
        "Yes, you did." Magnus takes Alec's hand in his. "Clary brought me, can I catch a ride with you?"  
  
        "I recall you promising a celebration if I scored the winning goal." Alec responds lowly. "So, you can ride anything you want."  
  
        Magnus' shit-eating grin induces a feeling of warmth in Alec's body that he's felt since the day he met the Downworlder.  
  
        It's not until they're stumbling into Magnus' apartment that Alec remembers what he researched the other day during his study hall.  
  
        "Greens associated with safety, harmony, and growth." Alec mumbles against Magnus' mouth.  
  
        Magnus' hands continue to wander Alec's body, pressing him against the nearest wall.  
  
        "And I--" Alec lets out a hiss when Magnus' lips connect with his throat. "I've felt safe with you since the day I laid my eyes on you. We've been in harmony and parallel with each other since our first kiss. We've grown together for four years."  
  
        Alec ruts his hips against Magnus' as the other keeps littering his neck with licks and kisses. "Every time I look into your eyes, I'm at home."  
  
        "Alexander," Magnus breathes, voice coarse. "If you don't shut up and kiss me, I'm gonna start crying."  
  
        "I love you." Alec rests his hands on Magnus' hips.  
  
        "I love you more." Magnus promises, leading the other to their bedroom.  
  
        The next morning, Alec has a handful of texts from a variety of people. The only one that jolts Alec from his love-struck high is from Clary.  
  
         _I saw you and Magnus last night. Can we talk?_  
  
        Alec's eyes widen as he types a rushed reply:  _There's nothing to talk about._  
  
        "Alexander," Magnus enters the bedroom. "Clary won't tell anyone."  
  
        "I... Know." Alec pauses. "But how do  _you_  know?"  
  
        "You couldn't have expected her to  _only_  text  _you_." Magnus rolls his eyes, slipping his phone into the pocket of his silk shirt. "And I've know her since diapers. She respects our wishes."  
  
        Alec nips anxiously at his thumb nail.  
  
        "Relax, darling. You need to relax."  
  
        "She knows. Someone knows!" Alec cries, covering his face. "We made it four years, Magnus. Four years!"  
  
        Magnus cracks a smile.  
  
        "Stop smiling! Why're you smiling?!"  
  
        "Please, Alec, let's not resort to hysterics." Magnus calms, running his nails along Alec's scalp.  
  
        "I'm not being hysterical!" Alec stands from the bed, rushing to cloth himself. "I need to go talk to her. We both do."  
  
        "How about we don't?" Magnus suggests, peeking his head into the closet to watch his lover change.  
  
        "I can't-- I'm not ready yet. Jace will  _kill you_ , Magnus."  
  
        Magnus raises a hand to his boyfriend, caressing the younger man's cheek. "I love you. I love everything about you.  _Except_  your dramatics."  
  
        Alec shoves him. "Get off of me, you ass."  
  
        The next weekend's game comes at them rapidly, but Magnus and Alec continue their post-practice rituals.  
  
        "I don't know if I should wear my new cleats tomorrow." Alec simpers, biting his lip.  
  
        "You broke them in all week. You should." Magnus encourages. "They pale in comparison to you."  
  
        Alec lets out a strangled noise. "Okay-- Um, I'll wear them."  
  
        "And...?" Magnus waves his hand in hopes of making him continue.  
  
        "And I'll make sure not to get them dirty."  
  
        "Good."  
  
        They break away from each other the next morning, Alec arriving in his car half an hour before Magnus shows. Jace greets him with a determined smirk as they gather in the locker room for a 'pep talk'.  
  
        "You know the drill with these guys." Coach Starkweather pipes, looking over his clipboard.  
  
        "We've got this."  
  
        The water boy pipes in next. "You guys win every year, but they look better this year."  
  
        "You're just saying that cause you're fucking their forward, Lewis." Jace growls, throwing a glare his way.  
  
        Alec rests a hand on Jace shoulder, hushing the blond.  
  
        "I didn't-- I'm not." Simon deflates, his excited smile fading.  
  
        "I want no funny business out there, boys. Play a safe, clean game and have fun!" Coach orders, causing Alec to rolls his eyes.  
  
        He stops beside Simon on his jog out, patting the smaller boy on the back. "It's okay that you're-- Um, fucking Raphael. He's not-- It's okay."  
  
        Simon shrugs, shoulders sagging. "He's a good guy. He's not like the rest of the Downworlders, I swear. He's okay and-- Wait, how do you know his name?"  
  
        Alec frowns, staring at the other with confusion. "We've played their team for years. Of course I know his name."  
  
        "But--"  
  
        "Simon." Alec snaps defensively. "We don't have time for this."  
  
        "Right, right." Simon pushes the cart of water, Alec running ahead of him and towards the shining sun at the end of the hall.  
  
* * * *  
  
        Kicking a ball is easy. Kicking a ball between a bunch of sweaty boys is trying, but it's not the hardest thing. The  _hardest_  thing is playing against a best friend  _and_  lover.  
  
        "Alec," Jace grips his brother's jersey tightly. "You've let Bane score twice on you.  _Twice_."  
  
        Alec rolls his eyes. "They were clean shots. We're up by two, anyway. We're fine."  
  
        His brother shoves him. It's rough enough to knock Alec to the ground, hitting his head against the metal goal. "Get your shit together, Alec."  
  
        Alec groans, eyes falling shut.  
  
        "Alec?" His face softens.  
  
        "You knocked me hard." Alec breathes, pulling himself to sit up straight.  
  
        Jace kneels down next to his brother. "Bro, I'm sorry."  
  
        "It's... It's fine." Alec runs his fingers over the forming bump only to realize there's blood spilling from his head. "Jace."  
  
        The halftime break begins to come to a close, the players rushing back onto the field. Alec accepts Jace's help to stand, but his head whirls with a migraine.  
  
        "Dude, you're bleeding." Jace gasps. "Like, not too bad, but still."  
  
        "It can't be too bad. I can still play." Alec insists, wobbling a bit when Jace lets him go.  
  
        "How many fingers am I holding up?" Jace inquires, holding up his hand.  
  
        Alec blinks. "Um..."  
  
        "Say two." Jace rebukes.  
  
        "Two." Alec nods with fake determination.  
  
        "Good." Jace sends his brother one last worried glance before jogging over to the rest of the team.  
  
        Alec gathers his wits and shifts into his usual position. "Pain is gain. Pain is gain. Pain is gain."  
  
        The referee blows the whistle, ending the break. Jace manages to get the ball to the other side and keeps it there until Magnus noticeably gets frustrated by whatever it is that his brother's doing.  
  
        "Pain is gain. Pain is gain. Pain is--" Alec pauses his mantra, rubbing the cut on his head with a wince.  
  
        By the time Magnus and Raphael get the ball back over to their side, the game is almost over. They're still up by two and Alec's still wincing constantly at the wind blowing against his bleeding head.  
  
        "Raph!" Alec watches Magnus receive the ball from his best friend, gaze flitting between the goal and Alec's pained face before taking the shot.  
  
        Alec leaps, missing the ball by a centimeter. He falls to his knees as the Downworlder's cheer and the crowd begins to applaud.  
  
        "Alec!" Jace's normally gruff voice is soft as he rushes towards his brother. "We only have a minute left. Just punt it far enough and I can keep it on their side."  
  
        Alec nods, heaving himself up.  
  
        He and Jace share a brief look before the referee hands him the ball. He punts it far, the black and white ball landing amongst the bodies on the other side of the field.  
  
        Magnus seems to have lost his interest in the game, his eyes trained on Alec.  
  
        Alec falls back onto his ass, sitting with his hands on his knees and head dipping between them. "Pain is gain. Pain is gain. Pain is gain."  
  
        The game-ending siren fires soon after Alec fell back and Magnus sprints towards the Institute student.  
  
        "Alexander," Magnus holds his lover's face in his hands. "I didn't realize you were hurt until you tried to punt the ball."  
  
        "Can you-- How bad is my head?" Alec questions, gripping Magnus' black and red jersey for his own stability.  
  
        Magnus adjusts his hands on Alec's face, dipping his lover's head to look. He gasps. "We need to get the medic over here. Medic! Medic!"  
  
        "I'm feeling dizzy." Alec confesses, dropping his weight against his lover.  
  
        "I know, but you're gonna be fine." Magnus assures, watching helplessly as two medics approach the couple and take Alec's head in their hands.  
  
        Alec's siblings and friends are quick to surround him, making inquiries and looking at Magnus with questioning glances. But no one's reaction compares to Jace's ferocious glare locked on Magnus.  
  
        "What the fuck, Bane?" Jace watches the way Magnus is holding Alec, the anger pulsing in his veins.  
  
        And his anger continues to pulse, picking at his brain, as he watches Alec grip Magnus like they know each other. Like they've known each other forever.  
  
        "We need to get you to a hospital, son."  
  
        "What? Why?"  
  
        "You need stitches."  
  
        Alec instinctively looks to Magnus, silently screaming for help.  
  
        "I'm gonna call Dad." Izzy informs, standing from her kneeling position.  
  
        Alec uses Magnus to help him up, following the medics to the bleachers on the side of the field.  
  
        "So, that's it? We're not gonna talk about this?" Jace rages, following Alec and Magnus.  
  
        "Wayland, your brother, I repeat, your  _brother_  is going to the hospital. Stop growling at me and roll over for your brother!"  
  
        Alec stares between the two, ignoring the stinging of the wound being tended two by the two, older medics. The gray-haired man snaps his fingers to get Alec's attention. "Okay, son, I don't think we need to send you to the hospital. We can give you the stitches and just send you for a check-up tomorrow."  
  
        "Right." Alec replies, eyes still locked on the standoff between his brother and his boyfriend. "Magnus."  
  
        And it all happens in slow motion for Jace. The way Magnus' fixed gaze on Jace softens as he trades the view of the blond for his wounded brother breaks through the shield of anger around Jace's mind. "You're together."  
  
        The blond watches Magnus kneel between Alec's legs next to the bleachers. He keeps watching as Clary slides a hand in his and Simon rests a hand on his shoulder. And Alec watches the realization sink in on his brother's face slowly but surely, his free hand closing into a fist.  
  
        "You're a liar. And a pussy. And I can't believe I used to call you my brother." Jace breathes, breaking away from Clary and Simon.  
  
        "Jace."  
  
        "No." Jace raises a hand. "I trusted you. I confided in you about this piece of Downworlder trash. Don't talk to me anymore."  
  
        "Jace, come on." Clary tugs at her boyfriend's shirt, but he shrugs her off.  
  
        She follows Jace's storming figure out to the parking lot.  
  
        "Sorry." Simon murmurs, sending a nervous glance Alec and Magnus' way before rushing in the direction of his best friends.  
  
        "Well," The older man looks between the two teenagers. "We can start your stitching now, son."  
  
        Alec nods once.  
  
        "Alexander," Magnus takes Alec's hands in his. "Are you--"  
  
        "He didn't mean that, right? He wouldn't--" Alec stops, swallowing thickly. "He doesn't mean that."  
  
        "Of course he didn't mean that, darling. He didn't mean it."  
  
        And Alec wishes he couldn't see that Magnus is lying between his teeth.  


 

* * * *

        "You don't... Regret it, do you?"

        Confused silence.

        "The early come out. Me. Us."

        The Downworlder is met with a soft smile. "I'll never regret anything when it comes to you. Never."

        "That's a smart answer." Magnus runs his painted nails against Alec's scalp, leaning down to press their lips together.  
          
        And the bed's big enough to fit more than five people, but they're pressed together like their lives depend on the heat created between their bodies.

        "Jace will come around." Alec whispers after they part.

        "How is it that I'm more concerned than you are?"  
          
        "Cause you don't know my brother." Alec answers with a kiss to Magnus' temple. "Jace throws tantrums then he gets over it."  
          
        "Okay." Magnus sighs.  
          
        "I love you, no matter what anyone in my family thinks."

        "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna add one more chapter. Sound okay?


End file.
